familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ocean County, New Jersey
Ocean County is a county located along the Jersey Shore in the U.S. state of New Jersey. Its county seat is Toms River, which, like the county itself, has been one of the fastest growing areas of the state since the 1990s. As of the 2010 United States Census, the population was 576,567, having increased by 65,651 (+12.8%) from the 2000 Census population of 510,916, surpassing Union County to become the fifth-most populous county in the state and making Ocean County the fastest growing in the state of New Jersey in terms of increase in the number of residents and second-highest in percentage growth.NJ Labor Market Views, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, March 15, 2011. Accessed October 6, 2013. Ocean County was established on February 15, 1850, from portions of Monmouth County, with the addition of Little Egg Harbor Township which was annexed from Burlington County on March 30, 1891.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf#page=191 The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 201. Accessed January 21, 2013. The most populous place was Lakewood Township, with 92,843 residents at the time of the 2010 Census (up 32,491 since 2000, the largest population increase of any municipality in the state), while Jackson Township, covered , the largest total area of any place in New Jersey. Ocean County is located east of Philadelphia, south of New York City, and north of Atlantic City, making it a prime destination for residents of these cities during the summer. As with the entire Jersey Shore, summer traffic routinely clogs local roadways throughout the season. Ocean County is part of the New York metropolitan area, and is home to many tourist attractions frequently visited by Delaware Valley residents, especially the beachfront communities of Seaside Heights, Long Beach Island, Point Pleasant Beach, as well as Six Flags Great Adventure, which is the home of the world's tallest and formerly fastest roller coaster, Kingda Ka. Ocean County is also a gateway to New Jersey's Pine Barrens, one of the largest protected pieces of land on the East Coast. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the county had as of the 2010 Census a total area of , the second-largest county in New Jersey (behind Burlington County), of which of it (68.7%) was land and of it (31.31%) was water.Census 2010 U.S. Gazetteer Files: New Jersey Counties, United States Census Bureau, Backed up by the Internet Archive as of June 11, 2012. Accessed October 6, 2013. Much of the county is flat and coastal, with many beaches. The highest point is one of three unnamed hills (one in Jackson Township, the other two in Plumsted Township) that reach at least in elevation.New Jersey County High Points, Peakbagger.com. Accessed October 5, 2013. The lowest elevation in the county is sea level. It is also home to many beaches on the Jersey Shore, such as Beach Haven, Ship Bottom, Surf City, Harvey Cedars and Barnegat Light. Adjacent counties *Monmouth County, New Jersey – north *Atlantic County, New Jersey – south *Burlington County, New Jersey – west National protected area *Edwin B. Forsythe National Wildlife Refuge (part) Demographics Census 2010 Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 510,916 people, 200,402 households, and 137,876 families residing in the county. The population density was 803 people per square mile (310/km²). There were 248,711 housing units at an average density of 151/km² (391/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.05% White, 2.99% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 1.28% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.24% from other races, and 1.29% from two or more races. 5.02% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race.DP-1 - Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000; Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 23, 2013.Tables DP-1 to DP-4 from Census 2000 for Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 6, 2008. Accessed October 1, 2013. Among those who listed their ancestry, 25.3% were of Italian, 23.6% Irish, 18.7% German, 8.8% Polish and 8.5% English ancestry according to Census 2000.DP-2 - Profile of Selected Social Characteristics: 2000 from the Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 30, 2013. There were 200,402 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.40% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 27.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county the population was spread out with 23.30% under the age of 18, 6.60% from 18 to 24, 26.00% from 25 to 44, 21.90% from 45 to 64, and 22.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 90.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $46,443, and the median income for a family was $56,420. Males had a median income of $44,822 versus $30,717 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,054. About 4.8% of families and 7.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.0% of those under age 18 and 5.6% of those age 65 or over.DP-3 - Profile of Selected Economic Characteristics: 2000 from Census 2000 Summary File 3 (SF 3) - Sample Data for Ocean County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 30, 2013. As of the 2000 Census, Mantoloking was the wealthiest community in the state of New Jersey with a per capita money income of $114,017 as of 1999.Money Income (1989 and 1999) and Poverty (1999) New Jersey, Counties and Municipalities, New Jersey State Data Center, April 2003. Accessed October 1, 2013. Government Ocean County is governed by a Board of Chosen Freeholders consisting of five members, elected at large by the voters of Ocean County in partisan elections and serving staggered three-year terms. Ocean County's Freeholders have both administrative and policy making powers, and are paid some $50,000 in salary and additional benefits.Freeholder History, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. , Ocean County's Freeholders are:County Directory, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. *Freeholder Director Joseph H. Vicari - Senior Services and County Operations (R, Toms River Township, term ends December 31, 2014)Freeholder Joseph H. Vicari, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. *Freeholder Deputy Director John C. Bartlett, Jr. - Finance / Parks and Recreation (R, Pine Beach, 2015)Freeholder John C. Bartlett, Jr., Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. *John P. Kelly - Law & Public Safety (R, Eagleswood Township, 2016)Freeholder John P. Kelly, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. *James F. Lacey - Transportation (R, Brick Township, 2016)Freeholder James F. Lacey, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. *Gerry P. Little - Human Services (R, Surf City, 2015)Freeholder Gerry P. Little, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. Ocean County also elects the constitutional office positions of county clerk, sheriff and surrogate. The clerk is Scott M. Colabella (R, 2015, Barnegat Light),County Clerk, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014.Biography of Scott M. Colabella, Office of the County Clerk. Accessed January 14, 2014. the Sheriff is Michael Mastronardy (R, 2016; Toms River) and the Surrogate is Jeffrey Moran (R, 2018, Beachwood).County Surrogate Jeffrey W. Moran, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014.2013 Elected Officials of Ocean County, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014.2013 General Election Winner's List, Ocean County Clerk's Office, November 6, 2013. Accessed January 14, 2014. The 2nd, 3rd and 4th Congressional Districts cover the county.2012 Congressional Districts by County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections. Accessed October 6, 2013.Plan Components Report, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2011. Accessed October 6, 2013.Congressional Districts, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. The county is part of the 9th, 10th, 12th and 30th Districts in the New Jersey Legislature.2011 Legislative Districts by County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections. Accessed October 6, 2013.State Legislative Districts, Ocean County, New Jersey. Accessed January 14, 2014. Politics Ocean County is one of the few Republican strongholds in New Jersey. Doug Forrester carried Ocean County by 12 points in the 2005 New Jersey gubernatorial election, winning every municipality but Lakewood Township and South Toms River Borough. In the 2004 U.S. Presidential election, Republican George W. Bush carried the county by a 21.2% margin over Democrat John Kerry.New Jersey Presidential Election Returns by County 2004, Eagleton Institute of Politics at Rutgers University. Accessed August 31, 2008. In 2008, the county voted for Republican John McCain by an 18.4% margin over Democrat Barack Obama, making it McCain's second-strongest county in New Jersey behind Sussex County, with Obama winning the Garden State by 15.5% margin over McCain,2008 Presidential General Election Results for New Jersey, USElectionAtlas.org. Accessed September 5, 2011. who carried Ocean County's every municipality except South Toms River.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State, December 23, 2008. Accessed September 4, 2011. The last Democratic presidential candidate to win Ocean County was Bill Clinton in 1996. As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 364,597 registered voters in Ocean, of which 74,795 (20.5%) were registered as Democrats, 103,517 (28.4%) were registered as Republicans and 186,089 (51.0%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 196 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Ocean, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed December 24, 2012. Among the county's 2010 Census population, 63.2% were registered to vote, including 82.6% of those ages 18 and over.GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 24, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 58.1% of the vote here (160,677 cast), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 39.8% (110,189 votes) and other candidates with 1.2% (3,432 votes), among the 276,544 ballots cast by the county's 380,712 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.6%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed December 24, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 59.9% of the vote here (154,204 ballots cast), outpolling Democrat John Kerry with 38.8% (99,839 votes) and other candidates with 0.6% (2,263 votes), among the 257,364 ballots cast by the county's 353,085 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 72.9.2004 Presidential Election: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed December 24, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 64.3% of the vote here (124,238 ballots cast), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 27.8% (53,761 votes), Independent Chris Daggett with 4.7% (9,068 votes) and other candidates with 1.0% (1,955 votes), among the 193,186 ballots cast by the county's 371,066 registered voters, yielding a 52.1% turnout.2009 Governor: Ocean County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed December 24, 2012. Education Ocean County College is the two-year community college for Ocean County, one of a network of 19 county colleges statewide. The school is in Toms River and was founded in 1964.Heritage Society, Ocean County College. Accessed October 1, 2013. Georgian Court University in Lakewood is a private Roman Catholic Sisters of Mercy college, which opened in 1908 on the former winter estate of millionaire George Jay Gould I, son of railroad tycoon Jay Gould. Lakewood is also home to Beth Medrash Govoha, a Haredi Yeshiva with 5,000 students, making it one of the largest yeshivas in the world.Fahim, Kareem. "As Orthodox Population Grows, So Do Tensions", The New York Times, December 10, 2007. Accessed August 23, 2014. "Many Orthodox Jews have been drawn to Lakewood by the prestige of the town’s yeshiva, Beth Medrash Govoha, one of the largest rabbinical colleges in the world. The yeshiva was founded in 1943 by a Polish-born rabbi, Aaron Kotler. In 1962, when Rabbi Kotler died, the school had 250 students. It now has about 5,000." The state's largest suburban school district, Toms River Regional Schools, is located in the county.Economic Development, Ocean County Department of Planning. Accessed August 23, 2014. "Toms River Regional School District in the largest suburban district in New Jersey, fourth largest overall with 18,000 students." Toms River is also home to Ocean County's only Roman Catholic High School, Monsignor Donovan High School, operated by the Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton, which also has six elementary schools located in the county.School Directory, Roman Catholic Diocese of Trenton. Accessed September 5, 2011. In addition to multiple public high schools, the county has an extensive vocational high school program, known as the Ocean County Vocational Technical School district. In addition to its campuses in Brick, Toms River, Waretown, and Jackson, it contains two magnet schools:Full Time Academies, Ocean County Vocational Technical School. Accessed October 6, 2013. *Marine Academy of Technology and Environmental Science (MATES) *OCVTS Performing Arts Academy – Theater, Dance, and Vocal Attractions Ocean County has an extensive stretch along the Atlantic Ocean, including the Jersey Shore communities and oceanfront boardwalk resorts of Seaside Heights and Point Pleasant Beach. Six Flags Great Adventure, America's largest Six Flags theme park, is home to the world's tallest and formerly fastest roller coaster, Kingda Ka. The park also contains Six Flags Hurricane Harbor, New Jersey's largest water park, and the Six Flags Wild Safari, the largest drive-thru animal safari outside of Africa.Frassinelli, Mike. "Exit 7A: A perfect spot for Adventure on the N.J. Turnpike", The Star-Ledger, October 9, 2011. Accessed October 6, 2013. "What remained was still pretty grand: the largest drive-thru safari outside of Africa — providing generations of New Jerseyans with stories about how a baboon jumped on their car — and the larger-than-life Enchanted Forest. The 2,200-acre amusement park and safari, which has more than 1,200 animals, opened in July 1974.... The purchase by Six Flags in 1977 brought larger roller coasters, a trend that has continued with the arrival of Kingda Ka, which at 45 stories is the world’s tallest. An acceleration of 0 to 128 mph in 3.5 seconds also makes it North America’s fastest coaster." Forty miles of barrier beaches form the Barnegat and Little Egg Harbor Bays, offering ample watersports. It also is home of the Tuckerton Seaport, a maritime history village in Tuckerton. In addition to being the northeast gateway to New Jersey's Pine Barrens, Ocean County is also home to several state parks: *Barnegat Lighthouse State Park *Island Beach State Park *Double Trouble State Park *Brendan T. Byrne State Forest *Jackson State Forest *Forked River State Marina Ocean County is also home to the Ocean County Mall in Toms River, and FirstEnergy Park, home of the Lakewood BlueClaws, the Class A-affiliate of the Philadelphia Phillies. Infrastructure Roads Ocean County has various major roads that pass through. State routes that go through include Route 13, Route 35, Route 37, Route 70, Route 72, and Route 166. Other major routes that pass through are U.S. Route 9, the Garden State Parkway, and Interstate 195 (I-195 is the only interstate to pass through Ocean County, solely in Jackson Township). The county had a total of of roadways, of which are maintained by the municipality, by Ocean County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Ocean County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 24, 2014. Public transportation NJ Transit's North Jersey Coast Line railway line, which serves Penn Station New York, passing through Middlesex and Monmouth counties, offering service at the Bay Head and Point Pleasant Beach stations, located at the northernmost corner of the county.North Jersey Coast Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed October 6, 2013. Ocean Ride also operates 12 local bus routes in Ocean County.http://www.co.ocean.nj.us/Transportation/ Out of all of these routes, only the OC 10 (Lavallette to Toms River) operates Monday-Saturday, with the OC 4 (Point Pleasant to Lakewood) operating Monday-Friday. All other routes run 2–3 days a week. Southern Ocean County is also located in close proximity (less than 25 miles) to the Atlantic City Line which provides service to Philadelphia. Municipalities The following is a list of the municipalities in Ocean County. Other, unincorporated communities in the county are listed below their parent municipality (or municipalities, as the case may be). Most of these areas are census-designated places that have been created by the United States Census Bureau for enumeration purposes within a Township. The numbers in parentheses stand for the numbers on the map. *Barnegat Light (6) *Barnegat Township (29) **Barnegat CDP **Ocean Acres (part) *Bay Head (16) *Beach Haven (2) *Beachwood (12) *Berkeley Township (26) **Crossley (ghost town) **Holiday City-Berkeley **Holiday City South **Holiday Heights **Silver Ridge *Brick Township (23) *Eagleswood Township (31) *Harvey Cedars (5) *Island Heights (10) *Jackson Township (21) **Cassville **Vista Center *Lacey Township (27) **Aserdaten (ghost town) **Forked River **Lanoka Harbor *Lakehurst (19) *Lakewood Township (22) **Lakewood CDP **Leisure Village **Leisure Village East *Lavallette (14) *Little Egg Harbor Township (33) **Mystic Island *Long Beach Township (32) **North Beach Haven *Manchester Township (25) **Cedar Glen Lakes **Cedar Glen West **Crestwood Village **Leisure Knoll **Leisure Village West-Pine Lake Park **Pine Ridge at Crestwood *Mantoloking (15) *Ocean Gate (9) *Ocean Township (28) **Waretown *Pine Beach (11) *Plumsted Township (20) **New Egypt *Point Pleasant (18) *Point Pleasant Beach (17) *Seaside Heights (8) *Seaside Park (7) *Ship Bottom (3) *South Toms River (13) *Stafford Township (30) **Beach Haven West **Manahawkin **Ocean Acres (part) }} *Surf City (4) *Toms River Township (county seat) (24) **Dover Beaches North **Dover Beaches South *Tuckerton (1) Climate and weather In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Toms River have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in January 1982 and a record high of was recorded in July 1999. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in March. Areas closer to the coast typically experience more mild winters and cooler summers due to the Atlantic Ocean's influence. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Ocean County, New Jersey Footnotes Further reading * Salter, Edwin. [http://archive.org/details/historyofmonmou00salt A History of Monmouth and Ocean Counties Embracing a Genealogical Record of Earliest Settlers of Monmouth and Ocean Counties and Their Descendants; The Indians: Their Language, Manners, and Customs; Important Historical Events: The Revolutionary War, Battle of Monmouth, The War of the Rebellion: Names of Officers and Men of Monmouth and Ocean Counties Engaged in It, etc., etc.] Bayonne, NJ: E. Gardner and Son, 1890. External links * Ocean County website * Ocean County Planning Board's Databook * Ocean County Historical Museum: History of Ocean County * History of the County Courthouse from County Clerk's website * Ocean County Library Category:Ocean County, New Jersey Category:1850 establishments in New Jersey Category:Counties in the New York metropolitan area Category:Geography of the Pine Barrens (New Jersey) Category:Jersey Shore Category:Settlements established in 1850